


The Only Reason

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fight can destroy everything. Or it can put the things in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Reason

"Michael, I just asked you to not to leave your dirty and smelly clothes around the house." hissed madly the drummer boy, throwing a used boxer at the blonde boy.

"You talk? You leave the empty milk box in the fridge, and you never do the dishes." shouted back the younger boy, confronting with his lover. Luke and Calum just stood at the door watching the couple's argument, thinking that it's just the usual. They always fought with eachother, shouting throwing things at the other, and then making gently love with eachother. They couldn't live without the other, but they were so alike, and it caused a lot of argument. They could just argue on the smallest things or on a misunderstanding.

"You're a messy asshole, How did I put up with you till now" growled Ashton, staring angrily into Michael's furious green eyes.

"I could ask you the same, I don't even know why am I with you. You are so fucking annoying, and now I get why you didn't have anybody. You're a loser, a failure." the guitarist boy screamed thoughtless, and when the words slipped out of his mouth he realised that he did something irreversible.

"Get out, Clifford. " muttered the shaking boy, looking at him with sad and lifeless eyes. " . I don't want to see you ever again. We're done.Get the hell out of here"

Michael turned away and ran out of the house, hiding away in a park. He knew, that he hurt Ashton badly, the brunette was always insecure about the lack of his love life, it was a very sensitive topic for him. As he sat there he remembered all the little things, all about their relationship, all about his boy. Ashton's cinnamon like smell, his silky hair, which Michael liked to comb with his fingers when they laid in their bed, the brown lovely eyes which shone even when they argued, and his lips that Michael not once kissed till it was bruised or bleeding. 

He loved the boy, but he couldn't express his feelings, so he usually just pranked the brunette, or called him names,but when the evening came he always cuddled into the older's side, mumbled sleepy apologies and love confessions, they reduced the other's annoyment. But soon Ashton got into the game too,he annoyed Michael too, just to make him go out his mind. It was sometimes fun, but it turned often into a fight. And now it went too far, and maybe they can't save their love anymore. The bleached boy wanted to make it right, to apologise and get back his love again. He walked silently back to the house, got more afraid of the situation with every step, felt something very bad about to happen. The door knob in his palm was cold, he hesitated, breated in deep, waiting for something to happen.  
But when he heard nothing, he decided he has to go in the house and face with Ashton, with their little argument. He walked silently into the living room to find Calum and Luke tangled into eachother. They looked all messy, like they just made out on the couch, before falling asleep, but they looked cute. They were pure, never argued or shouted at eachother, and they never said that they're in a relationship. When Michael or Ashton saw them making out somewhere in the house, they said it's just to work off their sexual tension on somebody, but actually they were in love, and this way was easier to them for dealing with their emotions.

Calum stirred under his blonde lover, and looked at Michael with sleepy eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile. "He's upstairs, a bit calmer, but he's angry. Cuddle him, and apologize. Now."

The blonde just nodded as the kiwi boy hid his face back into Luke's neck, and inhaled his scent deeply. The guitarist boy just watched them, hoping for a lovelife like theirs, then headed up to his beautiful brunette. As he opened the door of their room, he was welcomed by darkness in the room: the curtains were closed, no lamp was on. Even in the dark he recognised the drummers form on the bed, but he thought he was asleep from the brunette's even breath. So he just went to his drawer and pulled out a notebook full of finished and unfinished lyrics, which he never showed to anybody, not even Ashton. He sat down on the bed and he turned over to 'The Only Reason', then read trough the finished lines, it was clearly about him and the brunette, who laid behind him. The song needed it's own refining, and some of the lines wasn't right, Michael just started to sing silently the lyrics, sometimes correcting a word here and there. He was singing the almost finished song, when he felt two arms around his waist. Ashton's eyes were teary and puffy from crying, but he hugged Michael from behind, holding into him like he was the only thing that kept him in this place.

"Bitter words spoken, everything broken, it's never too late to bring us back to life." singed Ashton softly into the guitarist's neck, then kissed his shoulder. "I don't want us to be over, but we need to change."

" I'm sorry." it was all Michael said, before he turned around in the smaller boy's hug and kissed him. Slowly he pulled the drummer boy closer, and laid down to the bed with him in his arms. Caressing his back, licking into his mouth lovingly, it wasn't usual from the blonde boy, he used to be a little agressive after fights, not this caring.

"I love you." whispered the taller boy into Ashton's lips, who just captured the younger boy's mouth eagerly. There was no need for anymore, Michael longing sighs, and Ashton's pleased growls showed that everything is right now, and the guitarist boy hoped it will be forever.


End file.
